


Strike While The Iron Is

by ladywinter



Series: Strike [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's midnight, and the spell is over.</p><p>Summary: ...they really really should've been more careful what they ate.</p><div class="center">"This isn't what you think it is," the silver-haired guy's voice was kinda panicked, and kinda breathless, and mostly really really surprised-sounding.<p>"IT BETTER NOT BE," Naruto yelled and pushed at the stupidly toned chest above him with both hands and knees, "Out. NOW."</p></div>
            </blockquote>





	Strike While The Iron Is

**AN:** Assume post-series sometime or other, and that it's possibly set in an AU of one of my other series 'cause it's pretty darn near PWP. Thanks to Violet Garnets for the prompt!

 **Warnings:** explicit sex.

* * *

They came back to themselves on the superloud click of the second hand joining with the minute hand joining with the hour hand on the stroke of midnight. Essentially it was like waking up; one minute they had been eating funny-tasting cakes at a celebration of their saving Fable Country, the next and Kakashi was somehow balls-deep in his ass and looking down at him in shock.

Naruto stared back, eyes wide, the lingering taste of arousal on the back of his tongue, panic bubbling up his chest, a huge solid ache in-between his legs where there should be no ache. He has no clue how they got there.

"This isn't what you think it is," the silver-haired guy's voice was kinda panicked, and kinda breathless, and mostly really really surprised-sounding.

"IT BETTER NOT BE," Naruto yelled and pushed at the stupidly toned chest above him with both hands and knees, "Out. NOW."

And Kakashi nodded all shaky and sweating and flustered looking, but Naruto had no sympathy whatsoever because he was feeling the same and _whythehell was Kakashi in his *ass*_ and— _oh fuckfuckFUCK—_ when that huge hard thing pulled back it felt like it was pulling all of his mind out _with_ it, friction-y and sore and the head of it ran across. across _something_ that threw up stars in his eyes, and Naruto clenched down in denial and then hid a wail behind his teeth when Kakashi swore and thrust back in.

"Sorry," the silver-haired nin panted, looking almost as panicked as Naruto felt, "Sorry. I'm— I don't even know how we ended up— I'll—" And then tried to pull out again, and he could see the jounin trying to be careful and slow, and he tried to not clench again, and Naruto tried and tried to ignore the pained-sounding whimper that dragged itself through Kakashi's voice and the toe-curling sensation of Kakashi's skin as it rubbed itself all along his insides.

For a moment, Naruto thought that there was a whore being fucked next door 'cause it certainly sounded like that what with the moaning. But then felt mortified when he'd realized _his mouth was open_ and his throat was _vibrating (_ because its _him)_ and— _holyfuckinghellnnnngh!—_ why did it feel so _good?_ Why did the idea of Kakashi _in_ him send shivers racing down his spine?

And then it was out, and Naruto could only pant, arms outspread, staring at the ceiling. It was like the soreness in his ass was maybe mocking him, except his damn erection _that didn't go away_ was mocking him way-the-fuck more. He clenched his ass a little, consideringly, and then almost jumped at the touch on his knees. Which were still upraised and spread.

Kakashi kinda just looked away as he gently closed Naruto's legs for him, and then dropped his hands kinda awkwardly. He was totally flushed, even more than when he was reading his damned books, and dammit both of their clothes were even still mostly on, like the Copy Nin's mask and flak jacket. The guy's dick was still large and heavy in his lap.

"Um." Kakashi murmured, following his gaze, drooping some more, "I'll leave to take care of this." He started to rise.

And Naruto made a split-second decision, hooked a foot under the edge of the jounin vest to drag the guy back down, and kicked his pants the rest of the way off the other foot.

"You don't have to leave," Naruto let the words barrel out of his mouth before he could change his mind. Before he could second-guess whether Kakashi might want this. Before he loses the memory of what it felt like to be fucked.

"Naruto?"

And Naruto let his legs fall open again. And palmed himself. "You better make me come," the blond said warningly.

Kakashi said something in response but he couldn't hear it over his own strangled gasp as the silver-haired nin dove in again, not exactly fast, but almost hurried; firm, solid, _intense_.

"Huh?" Naruto choked out, barely not making it a scream as Kakashi pounded, short and sharp, against something that just felt _amazing_.

"Twice," Kakashi repeated, looking half like he did before a battle, very very focused, and half like he did after find out about the next Icha Icha movie, flustered and delighted and all the way awake. "Maybe three times."

Naruto gulped in desperate breaths, head flung back, the unrelenting _touch_ of Kakashi inside him, sensation shooting tingles up from his ass and from his cock from where Kakashi knocked his hand aside, to replace with the silver-haired man's own. Enough pleasure to transmute the discomfort. (Enough discomfort to sweeten the pleasure.) He reached overhead to claw at the sheets, _so_ ready to come, but trying and trying to hang on just a moment _more_.

(He failed.)

"Maybe four," Naruto heard distantly, aftershocks shivering across his body.

"Okay," he breathed out, arching against Kakashi's thrusts which had not stopped. His ass felt stretched and he felt split open, but fizzing pleasure still came at him from the pulse of Kakashi's hips, and he leaned into it until the over-sensitization and the soreness bent his synapses and blended back into _morefasterharder*please*_.

(What was weird though, was that his face felt funny and kinda sore too... until he realized that it was helplessly stretched in a very, very wide grin.)

* * *

  
_end_   


  


* * *

AN: Heh, I mentally call this the "The one where Kakashi is Really Well Hung." ...^^; I wonder if other authors give their characters variable penis length depending on the whim of the day?

...lol!

::SHAMELESS::


End file.
